A New Golden Age: The History of the Fallen Saga
by dm7111722
Summary: May I present my own fan-based continuity, the Fallen Saga! A brief history of it can read here. Based on elements of the official continuities of G1, Movie and more. So credits go to the writers of those respective elements


**The Fallen Continuity**

**A New Golden Age: The History of the Transformers**

**Transformers is owned by Hasbro. **

**Note that this fanfiction will be based on my own fan continuity. Some elements will be based on G1, Movie and Aligned (Prime) universes. Thus credits go to their respective writers.**

"Computer, online."

"SCAN COMPLETE.

ID: AUTOBOT UNIT: AIR RAID.

SPECIALIZATION: AERIAL COMBAT SPECIALIST.

CONFIRM PASSWORD: "

"Solus"

"PASSWORD GRANTED.

INITIALIZING...

WELCOME TO TELETRAAN II.", UNIT AIR RAID."

"Commence audio recording. Topic: Historical Summary."

"LOADING... DONE. COMMENCING AUDIO RECORDING SESSION... BEGIN."

Greetings. I am Air Raid, Autobot Aerial Combat Specialist and Archivist. To anyone who is reading this, you are about to view a review of events that has led us to this new Golden Age. We, the Autobots, have enjoyed almost two entire Stellar Cycles (years) of peace after fighting against our dreaded foes, the Decepticons, for almost millions of years. The war brought many changes to the lives of thousands, if not millions of Cybertronians, probably including your own. If you are the type to be easily be bored of history lessons, that I advise you turn away and view the notes.

Our story began with the rise of a race of sentient robotic beings capable of converting their body shapes from robot to vehiclular forms vice versa. They were known as the Transformers. The origins of our race are currently unknown apart from a few myths that dictate the legends of Primus and Unicron, two different Gods who shaped the universe through peace and destruction respectively. In our earliest known recorded history, our home planet of Cybertron which we still inhabit today, was once a barren empty world, with its surface completely metallic with no signs of life. Until the arrival of an alien race changed all that. These were the Quintessons, cruel, ruthless and cold beings who travel on energy beams and had five faces, each symbolized a trait one would associate with evil. They colonized Cybertron after abandonning their dying world of Quintessa and proceeded to build large factories and gladitorial arenas. To start their industrialization, the Quintessons built workers of their own as slave labour. They also built warriors and soldiers for their own torturous entertainment or to serve as their guards. Whatever unit failed to function even with the slightest deficiency, the Quintessons would put them out of commission for good, melting them down into what would become the infamous Smelting Pools. The Quintessons wouldn't care less other than amusement over these executions. They believed the bots they created had no emotions. To them, they were nothing but lifeless machines, programmed to do whatever the Quintessons want. But the Quintessons did not count for one particular creation. It was a gladiator in the arenas that somehow developed a sense of rebellion and attacked its masters. When the being was about to be sent to the Pools, it quickly took action from within a prison. It quickly gathered his fellow but emotionless prisoners and managed to somehow inspire them to conduct a prison break. They raided the prison and attacked their Quintesson captors, who were completely taken by surprise over the sudden change of events. Soon, the prison break became a subject of never-ending inspiration. The young warrior soon led more raids on production facilities, sabotaging important Quintesson resources and rescuing workers. It even inspired gladiators to come to their senses and rebel against the Quintessons. The series of raids soon turned into a full-scale revolutionary war against the Quintessons. Cities worldwide fell under the full force of what we call now as the Cybertronian Revolution. The Quintessons, with their still loyal Sharkticon armies, continued to harass the Cybertronians, but the resistance fought back twice as hard. It was at a certain time in the war that the Cybertronians came up with a new tactic. They re-engineered their bodies to house in specially-built components and what not to allow them change their shape into any automobile the Quintessons used for stealth operations and other benefits. These geniuses were the pioneers of our ability to transform, thus giving the Cybertronians the more general term as "Transformer". Eventually the Quintessons were defeated battle after battle, forcing them to retreat to their capital of New Quintessapolis. With the final push to the city by the Cybertronians, the Quintessons had had enough. They were forced to evacuate the planet. One by one, Quintessons began to flee the planet, with tens of thousands of their former creations gloating and cheering away with their newfound emotions of pride, liberty and happiness. The Cybertronians began to held several celebrations worldwide as they take over the cities and lands they fought on. So far, no one knows what had happened to the Quintessons after they departed Cybertron. But in the meantime, Cybertron belonged to the Cybertronians, and they owed it all to the one warrior who inspired them to overthrow their slave programming and rise up against the Quintessons. The warrior soon took up a name for himself in history. He became the leader the new inhabitants of Cybertron needed to govern them to modernization. He was the very bot they hailed as leader to protect their planet. He became the first Prime or leader (although legends tell of thriteen supposedly original Transformers being hailed as Primes). He became known as Alpha Prime. He began to take upon the task to lead Cybertron to a new golden age.

He succeeded.

In the course of two million Stellar Cycles since the Revolution and overthrowing of the Quintessons, the Cybertronians began to take up several new changes. Curiousity further culminated in their desire to learn new aspects of science, to try out new technological feats and to found new religions and cultures. They even made use of their war-time transforming abilities for more peaceful and passive uses. Energon, which was found underneath the surface of the planet, became a new source of nourishment and power, in which we still use today. Soon, with these enhancements, new cities began to rise and the population began to increase dramatically. This soon gave rise to the First Golden Age of Cybertron. In all of this particular chapter in time, Cybertron was defended by the Cybertronian Grand Army, led by a single leader who was the Prime of the planet, whose role was passed down from generation to generation since Alpha Prime. The political power of Cybertron was handed over to a High Council that established a government that spanned for as long as the Golden Age went. It would have certainly been a beautiful time in our history.

But the Golden Age was not to last...

Not everyone was pleased of the peace. Among the population of Cybertron were bots who believed in a more radical cause. They believed that the Cybertronians were destined to rule over others and that the Council should start establishing a Cybertronian empire and expand throughout the known universe. What infuriated them more was that they believed that the Council was hiding certain secrets that the Cybertronian people deserved to know. But with everyone else more into the peace than war, they kept their beliefs to themselves. These individuals tend to gather to the darkest and most secretive corners of the planet, most notably the old remaining underground gladiatorial arenas that the Quintessons had left behind. These guys either spectated the action unfolding in the arena, or participated themselves to fight others to gain glory. Whatever the case, these arenas served as a hub to share ideas of a Cybertronian empire. The arena fights also played another role. To choose the one Transformer capable of ruling Cybertron. For he who controls the crowd, will control Cybertron. The fights went on for the title. The brutal, senseless violence entertained the crowd as it would the Quintessons of old. Out of the chaos and brutality, eventually one individual rose to the top and the fame. The people roared and cheered him on as ripped out the heads of his defeated opponents. His reputation soon soared to new heights that even the High Council above became wary of him. He was the leader everyone wanted. This warrior soon took up a name. A name that was inspired by one of the legendary Original Thirteen. Megatronus. The mighty gladiator, once an Energon miner, was glorified at the thought that he could lead Cybertron to an era far greater than the Golden Age itself. To do so, he would have to build an army and overthrow the Council. He began to recruit people among the hundreds of spectators at the stands. In rare occasions, he would even spare the certain contenders he fought, depending on the form of honour and technique. These individuals had names that would be remembered in history for the owners of these names were as infamous as they come. Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, Thundercracker, Skywarp and more. But Megatronus wanted more followers. To him, everyone in the arena was not enough. If he could convince more people on the surface to rebel against the Council, he could provide more manpower than he would have hoped for. Thus, a bold plan was hatched. Megatronus ordered his follower, Soundwave, to scandalize the Council by spreading the rumour that the High Council was hiding the true nature of the Cybertronian race. He then ordered him to hack into the Council Archives and search for any secrets the Council may have been hiding. And he found one. According to a manuscript in the Archives, there were initially Cybertronians that wanted to establish imperialism to the Transformer race. These were in fact, the very leaders who assisted Alpha Prime in the Revolution. But his ideals and valour had stopped them from ever achieving this. Realizing the unexpected turn of events, Megatronus proceeded with the plan anyway, knowing that he had a far greater chance at convincing surface-dwellers of the destiny of the Transformers. Once word had reached about the found manuscript, people began to feel uncomfortable, in the perspective that they had been cheated by the Council and the past Primes for almost two million Stellar Cycles. Riots began to fill the streets, buildings raided and toppled, innocent citizens, especially those would not join with the riots, exterminated. Megatronus had achieved his objective as he called upon the people to descend down to the arenas where he can muster his army. He felt so powerful that he changed his name from Megatronus to the name of the slag-maker we all love to hate;

**Megatron**

It was the beginning of the end of the Golden Age. Megatron soon gathered his newfound followers and trained them to fight in the arenas, disposing of the weak and giving rise to the strong. This was Megatron's way of building an army. When he could put in enough manpower, he was ready to take on the ultimate goal; total domination of Cybertron and then, the universe. To glorify the success of his new army, Megatron had decided to give it a name. From the plot that he used to start his army-building, he had chosen the perfect name for them. They were to be called…

…**Decepticons**.

And thus, the War of Megatron's Terror began. Megatron unleashed his new army by attacking the "fake Cybertronian" city of Kaon, which was the closest city to the arenas. Solar Cycle (day) after Solar Cycle, the Cybertronian Grand Army units defending the city began to fall, slaughtered by the advancing Decepticons. After almost a Deca-Cycle (month), Megatron stood above the fallen monument of Alpha Prime and shouted out to his men, congratulating them of the tremendous victory and made Kaon the new capital of the Decepticons. Both sides lost many casualties. Word had reached cities like Iacon, Tyger Pax, Nova Cronum and more, about the invasion of the city. Every city was on high alert. Gathering at the Decagon plaza, the Council, along with the current Prime of the time, Guardian Prime, and several other military leaders of the Grand Army met up to discuss what to do with the new Decepticon threat. The answer was definite and unopposed. The Decepticons needed to be stopped. First, the Council tried the soft approach; negotiating with the Decepticons. Soon after, the Decepticons began another attack on the Cybertronian city of Kalis, where the Elite Guard of Cybertron was helpless at stopping the Decepticons. An ultimatum was issued by the Council. Leave Kalis immediately, or it was war. I would be dumbfounded by the Council's ultimatum. Knowing that he would go this far to conquer Cybertron, I'm pretty sure Megatron would have laughed with glee for he wouldn't care less about his expendable warriors, so he claimed. The ultimatum was ultimately ignored. To make matters worse, Megatron proceeded to annex Kalis, and later invade the city of Tarn, culminating in the Battle of Tarn, the trigger of what would be ten million Stellar Cycles of endless and brutal war. A civil war that would determine the fate of every single Transformer alive.

Eventually when Tarn fell to the Decepticons, the Grand Army began to take a series of battles on the defensive. But their strategies would be for naught. City after city, land after land and even fort after fort, the Decepticons just kept clobbering it, adding up to the bloodshed and the deaths of millions on both sides. And it couldn't get worse. Guardian Prime, after defending Iacon from a fierce bombardment, was mortally wounded by a dive bomb. Gathering after his funeral, the Council soon prepared a ceremony to choose a successor to replace him. The Council looked upon a General within the Grand Army; Zeta Maximus, and with good reason. This charismatic and bold soldier was able to inflict the first major victory for the Autobots at the First Battle for Tyger Pax. It was at this time the Council knew that Zeta was the perfect candidate. Soon, Zeta left Tyger Pax at a brief moment of silence and attended his coronation to become the next Prime; Sentinel Zeta Prime. Unlike Guardian Prime before him, Sentinel Prime decided to commit himself more seriously to the war effort. He soon re-joined his comrades at Tyger Pax and launched a full-scale counter attack against the Decepticons. The Second Battle for Tyger Pax concluded with an initial Cybertronian victory. Soon after that, Sentinel joined the fights at Vorn, Heliux, the Solar Canyons and more, claiming victory at each one. Everyone in the Army was jubilant, for Sentinel Prime had failed to disappoint them. For the first time since the war began, everyone began to feel confident. But not everyone liked the new Prime, for he was said to have cared more about fame and power other than his comrades. Meanwhile, Megatron began to shift attention to the northern poles of Cybertron, claiming more ground as his armies went. He then invaded the city of Nova Cronum, which was the northern crossroad of Cybertron. Taking the city would mean that an invasion on Iacon would be made easier for the Decepticons. Sentinel Prime was aware of this and was quickly deployed to Nova Cronum, where he faced off against Megatron for the first time. Their epic clash was legendary. After exchanging blasts and fists, Megatron was able to topple the mighty Cybertronian leader. Every soldier under Sentinel's command who witnessed the battle was devastated Megatron was able to use his fusion cannon alone to decimate the supposedly impregnable fortress of Leo Prime. When the dust settled, Megatron and his soldiers proceeded to exterminate any Cybertronian they saw. Every soldier was destroyed, save for Sentinel himself. Megatron wanted to leave a message to the Council that even a Prime had fallen under his might. He continued to annex Nova Cronum, while Sentinel retreated back to Iacon, as the sole survivor of that disastrous battle. The capital city of Cybertron was now vulnerable.

There was no stopping Megatron now. He was on his way to Iacon to commence the final chapter of his war. Despite the shame he had brought to the Council, Sentinel was still eager and confident to carry on fighting, even if it meant losing a small portion of the city to the Decepticons. The Council, for once, began to doubt their own actions. They believed Sentinel was being too bold about his role as Prime. But the time to make a decision about it had to wait. A few Solar Cycles after the loss of Nova Cronum, the city of Iacon was under fire by Decepticon bombers. After Deca-Cycles of endless bombings, the first Decepticon ground forces stormed through the gates of Iacon, destroying anything and anyone in their path. Megatron was among the first wave of Decepticons to strike the city. From the Decagon Plaza, which had become from a recreational building to an emergency command center, Sentinel could watch impatiently as he watched the city crumbling under Megatron's might. Eager for a second chance at him, Sentinel disobeyed the Council's orders to stay put to defend the Decagon and rode on to fight Megatron, bringing with him a sizeable counter-strike force. And finally, atop the Bridge of Nova Prime, Sentinel and Megatron clashed once again. Sentinel wielded his sword and shield against Megatron's mace and cannon. The two raged on fighting each other as they go. The battle was so intense that the bridge itself could hold no more. It was toppled after millions of years since its construction in honour of the Original Thirteen member, Nova Prime, himself. Both leaders were badly wounded from the fall and their exchange of hits. Suddenly, as he was about to recover, Sentinel Prime was soon grabbed at the throat by Megatron. He then proceeded to use Sentinel's own sword to impale him, ending his life. Megatron emerged from the ruins of the bridge, dumping the damaged body of the fallen leader. The death of Sentinel Prime demoralized the many Cybertronians under his command. Soon, with the Grand Army on full retreat, the Decepticons proceeded to raze the city of Iacon down, killing anyone who would dare stand in their way. The city was a burning graveyard. The Decagon was completely destroyed, but to Megatron's dismay, the Council was nowhere to be seen. It was later revealed that the Council took to one of Cybertron's moons and remained there in exile. Nevertheless, with the Grand Army destroyed, no one was left to challenge Megatron and the Decepticons. They went on to conquer the rest of Cybertron and beyond, reaching other unknown planets neighbouring Cybertron and subjugated the populaces. Megatron's rule was certain. He had become the undisputed ruler of Cybertron.

But again, things can change real quick…

As he had taken more planets in the course of a hundred Stellar Cycles, Megatron sat on his throne in Kaon, supervising his conquests from the comfort of his chair. His Decepticons continued to search Cybertron for any remaining survivors of the "fake Cybertronian" cause. Those were captured had one choice to make. Either join the Decepticons or be extinguished. Very few would challenge the Decepticons. It would seem that Megatron had full control of Cybertron's population.

He was wrong…

Underneath the ruins of Iacon, a glimmer of hope emerged. A few survivors of the Battle of Iacon took refuge in the destroyed buildings while the Decepticons razed the city. These individuals soon came out of hiding after hundreds of Solar Cycles and began infiltrating Decepticon Energon facilities or raid any supply convoy, and steal any of the resources. Successful in many cases, they returned back to feed those who needed them. They would even come face-to-face with the Decepticons should things heat up. From time to time, they began to feel more and more determined with each passing antic. Word of their actions soon reached the Council, who was still in hiding on one of Cybertron's moons. They began to see hope in the form of these survivors. These heroes soon began to find more and more survivors across the city, and eventually the planet itself. These raids and thefts soon turned to open fighting in the streets. But despite the possible pressure, the Decepticons dismissed these as hopeless attempts for survival.

A big mistake, for them at least.

Underneath the ruins of the Decagon, they all gathered around in secret. They were almost ready to take a stand against the tyranny the Decepticons had imposed on them. An open revolution to liberate Cybertron. But one thing stopped such a possibility. They needed a leader. A leader capable of dealing with Megatron himself. No one volunteered. Not even the bravest of the survivors would step up. It all seemed hopeless, until one bot stood up to the stage. An acquaintance to the High Council, his name was Alpha Trion. He claimed to have lived from far back as the ages of the Quintessons and has witnessed Cybertron grow and fall from time to time, recording each event from underneath his home in the Solar Canyons and later in Iacon. Though he would not lead the resistance, Alpha Trion also claimed he came upon a prophecy that an unknown soldier would emerge from nowhere and lead the Transformers against a common threat. But despite his convincing story, the survivors did not fully believe such a tale to be true.

That all changed…

In a Decepticon Energon storage facility, a former librarian during the last stages of the Golden Age and the war was taken in by the Decepticons and was forced to work there as slave labour along with his childhood friends. When both failed to operate properly, the Decepticons could only torture them, further agonizing the young bot, but he could do nothing. He wasn't a fighter. Just another records clerk. But, after one fateful Solar Cycle, when he witnessed his buddy whipped multiple times, the young pacifist soon launched himself on the Decepticons attacking his friends. He soon told the other workers to take up arms against the captors and destroy the facility. The raid went on for Mega Cycles (hours) until a sizeable Decepticon police came, putting down several of the workers harshly. Having managed to haul his battered friends from the fighting, the bot rode on back to Iacon, leaving behind the other workers, who sacrificed themselves to damage the Decepticon facility. Although this was a small uprising gone wrong, this would be the starting point of one of the brightest chapters of Cybertron's history.

When the bot returned with his injured friends, he was found by Alpha Trion at his home in the ruins of Iacon. The old bot allowed him and his friends to stay and be repaired. But what the young bot didn't know was that while his friends were being repaired, they were simply going through a different type of repairs. He found out that Alpha Trion was not only repairing them, but he was upgrading them. They were fitted with new tougher armour. Shocked by this, the young bot was soon asking questions, all of which Alpha Trion explained to him. Alpha Trion told him about the prophecy he had stated earlier to the survivors. The young bot was intrigued by the story and allowed himself to be repaired and upgraded by Alpha Trion. When he emerged from the CR chamber, his life changed forever. He and his friends soon felt a sense of confidence and braveness, inspired by Alpha Trion's story, up to the point that they would be glad to join the planned resistance movement. When asked of the young one's name, Alpha Trion showed them the way to the Decagon ruins. The bot responded by stating his name;

**Orion Pax**…

Once Orion and the other two, Ironhide and Elita-1, arrived at the ruins, their timing couldn't have been better. It turned out that the High Council came out of exile to witness the rise of the resistance movement, but the problem of it being leaderless was almost depressing for everyone present, even the Council. Suddenly, Alpha Trion appeared and showed the entire audience that there **was** a leader. "Who" they wondered? Alpha Trion walked up to them and pointed out to him. It was Orion Pax.

Stunned by this, Orion hesitated. He could not believe his audio receptors (ears) that he was to be the next leader. He was soon led by Alpha Trion and the Council to confirm his role. They snuck into the Hall of the Ancients, which was still intact from the bombings and delved deep into the Chamber of the Ancients, where a secret entrance to the core of Cybertron was at. They went down to the core and there it was. The core was weakened from the war and massive Energon usage from the Decepticons' reign of terror. When Orion was asked to walk to the core, they heard a primal scream. The powerful scream blew away the Council members and Alpha Trion. But, for some reason, Orion stood firm and still. When they woke up, the Council and Alpha Trion were surprised to find Orion still standing. But this was what Alpha Trion was expecting. Soon, the core of Cybertron lit at the brightest glow of light they had ever seen. Then, a voice was heard. It was the voice of Primus, the creator of not only Cybertron but, as it was claimed, our entire universe. No one really knew how he got to become a core of a planet, apart from legends and myths mentioned earlier. But when he spoke to Orion, it was given that Orion had something special inside of him that made him capable of speaking to the Creator. Orion was soon lifted towards the core. A bright stream of light hit Orion as he disappeared into thin air. In truth, the young bot was taken to inside the Matrix of Leadership, an ancient relic said to be containing the remnants of Primus' lifeforce and when given to an individual, he or she was entrusted to lead followers towards their darkest times. Inside the Matrix, Orion witnessed the many events of Cybertron's history unfold all in one moment. He wouldn't even have this chance to study all of it in his libraries. He looked on as he learned the many events of Cybertron's past. With every moment he learnt, a different feeling was felt within him. Afterwards, once done, Primus talked with Orion about how he felt about the Decepticons. Orion responded by saying that he was angry and horrified, but determined to put an end to the threat if it was to save not only his comrades, but every Transformer out there. He soon was asked "if he was ready to take the challenge" by Primus. Orion nodded. Orion was hit by another blast of light and he reappeared outside the core. He opened his chest to find that his Spark was housed in a mystical charm. It was the Matrix of Leadership itself. It could only mean one thing. Orion Pax was chosen to be not just a Prime, but a true Prime; a prodigy of Primus. Entrusted to safeguard Primus' lifeforce, it was clear to Orion that he was to lead the survivors against the Decepticons. And this time, he was more than determined. He rose to his fellow fighters. Everyone knew that the Matrix chose him to be a true Prime and no one opposed it. They all cheered on as Orion delivered his first speech as leader. It was about time to take on the Decepticons and liberate Cybertron. He felt proud and strong from the support he got. When he walked out of the ruins, he was no longer Orion Pax. He claimed a name that would later describe one of the greatest Transformers of all time.

**Optimus Prime.**

With his new leadership, Optimus Prime and the resistance fighters began to openly confront the Decepticons at Iacon and have them declare a state of rebellion. Even from the first few battles, the resistance was able to spoil the Decepticons. These victories soon culminated to a full-scale war. The civil war began anew. Megatron became intrigued by these successes as he knew that someone powerful was leading the resistance and confronted him. While the resistance was rising out of the ruins to retake the city, Optimus came face-to-face with Megatron. This was the very first battle between the two leaders. With his new abilities, Optimus fought valiantly against Megatron atop the ruins of the Bridge of Nova Prime, where Megatron defeated Sentinel Prime. But this time, the tables have turned. With one fell swoop, Optimus was able to get the better out of the tyrant leader. Everyone was shocked. Megatron was finally defeated in a battle. The Decepticon leader yielded to Optimus, but he was spared, much to everyone's growing surprise. Megatron soon, for the first time, ordered his Decepticons to flee Iacon. Optimus could've well finished off Megatron, but he stated that he was no monster like Megatron. Nevertheless, the resistance fighters soon rose to cheer on their first major victory against the Decepticons. Iacon was back at Cybertronian hands. Heroes were made and Optimus stuck true to his word of leading these heroes into action. He then gave the resistance a full status as an army of battle-hardened and benevolent soldiers, giving them a new name.

**The Autobots.**

But it was not the end, yet. Megatron tried again and again to defeat Optimus and his Autobots. He was successful at some times, but most of the time, it was Optimus who would win. From battle to battle, we would often witness the two leaders duel each other. Those battles were awesome to spectate. The Council couldn't be any more pleased of the results. But when Megatron launched a blitz bombing run on Iacon, the members of the Council were hurt badly. Alpha Trion disappeared without a trace. They were placed into stasis pods and were sent to the same moon where they exiled themselves on before. Only Optimus Prime remained as he gained total control over the Autobots. Despite the tragedy, Optimus continued with his Autobots to fight the civil war. But the war has costed Cybertron dearly. As we fought on millions of Stellar Cycles later, we continued to overuse the remaining reserves of Energon across the planet. Cybertron soon fell into a grieving state of deactivation. Many of us, on both sides, starved and were deactivated as well. Those who remained, especially Optimus and Megatron, had stopped fighting for a while. Optimus knew that the war on Cybertron was draining all the Energon, and with it, Primus was slowly losing his strength. He was soon contacted by the Creator, suggesting that the Autobots leave Cybertron while Primus would recover in a state of suspended animation. Optimus agreed and had the Autobots build a gigantic exploration vessel, the _Ark_, in search of energy resources to help fasten the regeneration process. In the meantime, Primus shut himself down, and all of Cybertron simply grew dark. This was the Great Shutdown. As many more Transformers succumbed to starvation, the Autobots quickly lost no time to activate the _Ark_ and leave Cybertron. I remembered what the planet had looked like as we left, and trust me, it was a really depressing thing to look at. Millions of Stellar Cycles of war and this was what we got. We left Cybertron in search of more energy…

…unaware that our enemies were right behind us…

We warped to a distant galaxy light-years away from Cybertron. We found out that our Decepticon foes were right on our tail. A massive space battle ensued as the Decepticons attempted to take the _Ark_ aboard their ship, the _Nemesis_. When they boarded our ship, the fighting intensified. Gun against gun, fist against fist, everyone was hard at work fighting one another. But with a stroke of luck, it ended real quickly. The Decepticon ship took a blast from ours at the engines, sending the mighty vessel hurling towards a ringed planet while our ship continued its course. The fighting continued inside the _Ark_. Sooner or later, we soon reached an unknown blue planet with lush landmasses. Our ship reached its orbit and felt the full force of its protective atmosphere. The ship soon crashed-landed on the surface, with all of us still inside. And we stayed there, dormant…

…for a very long, long time.

But after four million Stellar Cycles, there was a volcanic eruption, ignited by the volcano that we crashed on. With the sudden blast, the ship's main computer, Teletraan 1, reactivated. In response to its awakening, Teletraan launched a probe droid up into the sky. It began scanning for suitable automobiles the local population used to be used as our alternate forms. Then, with everything scanned, Teletraan went to work and repaired us. However, being damaged in the crash, Teletraan could not recognize our enemies in their dormant state and went on to fix them too. With their re-awakening, the Decepticons emerged out of the _Ark_, and settled themselves in and terrorized the unknown world which they found themselves on. The local population, humans as they were called, tried to fight back with their own weapons, but they were obsolete compared to Cybertronian weaponry. When we woke up, we couldn't resist the call to arms. Thus, we came to fight them, revealing ourselves to the humans for the first time.

We had a rocky start for the humans were not ready to face us. They had experienced any of this in their world. Initially, we were hostile to them, no matter if we were Autobot or Decepticon. But there were certain individual humans who have seen us the right way and helped to try and coexist with the humans. Optimus did the negotiations of course. He was successful. Sooner or later, the human governments of the world all united as one with us as we combatted the Decepticons. They, despite their outdated-looking technology, were a valuable ally to us. Able to reach places where we wouldn't fit in one instance. I gotta tell you, they also made excellent teachers when they showed us their world, its history and the different cultures. We soon knew that these humans were, in a way, similar to us. They have had their beginnings and soon evolved through pretty much the same way we did during the Golden Age. Through mutual understanding, our bonds were stronger than ever, although there were some humans who were willing to exploit us, going as far as to cooperate with our Decepticons to their benefits.

In a time the humans called the year 2000, we waged one last battle against the Decepticons when they invaded the human city of New York. Optimus and Megatron battled it out once again. The duel last for Mega Cycles as they fought atop the human's Brooklyn Bridge, an allusion to their very first duel on Nova Prime Bridge millions of Stellar Cycles ago on Cybertron.

Soon, after the duel, the victor emerged from the smoke. It was Optimus Prime. Megatron was felled by a single swipe of Optimus' axe. When he kneeled to Optimus, Megatron told Optimus to finish him off, what he should've done many times before. And again, Optimus refused, implying that doing so would be the easy way out for Megatron and that he did not deserve it. With Megatron arrested to face the trials for his actions, both Autobots and humans were overjoyed by the defeat of the Decepticons as worldwide celebrations kicked off. The war was finally over for us. The Decepticons surrendered and were put under arrest, waiting to be trialled for their evil ways. We began to rebuild the human world of Earth and in time, returned to Cybertron to liberate it from the remaining Decepticon garrison and commence its reparations. We have also even taken control of the other Decepticon-controlled worlds and provided them full sovereignty and independence, becoming part of a new Autobot Commonwealth. In all, we began to enjoy a new era of peace and post-war rebuilding unlike anything we had seen before. This time, humans and other beings across the known stars gathered around to help us rebuild Cybertron and their own systems. The Decepticons were placed in stasis lock, with Megatron kept under the highest security. In a few Stellar Cycles, Cybertron was on full recovery. A new Golden Age had risen from the ashes of our long war.

And thus we come to an end to this history review. Optimus has resigned his duties as Autobot leader to take up space exploration, but he kept the Matrix of Leadership which he had safeguarded since his ascension, for he knew that he will need it when he is needed again. For now, Cybertron is pretty much what it was during the First Golden Age, but still some reconstruction and re-stabilization of order is a must. So far, none of our enemies have risen up against us, but I fear that we could have missed a few spots. There could still be Decepticons out there, planning for another war. But we will be there to counter the threat, no matter what it takes. Until then, we could all use this time to enjoy the peace while it lasts.

Now, I must leave to tend to my duties. I thank you for taking your time to view the history of Cybertron. You gotta admit, it was a rollercoaster ride for all of us and we will remember it and what we had gone through over the ages. I can tell that our ancestors would be very proud of what we have accomplished.

"This is Autobot Air Raid signing off. End recording, Teletraan."

"ENDING RECORDING…

SAVING…

RETURNING TO MAIN HUB…"

"Teletraan. That's all for today. You can shut down now."

"SHUTTING DOWN…"

"Oh, and I almost forgot…"

"**The End"**

**Hope you guys liked the brief history of my own continuity. Will be writing more stories of this fan-made saga soon! In the meantime, please read & review!**

**Goodnight, everybody!**


End file.
